Like Father, Like Daughter
by Violent Moon
Summary: Aria and ezra tell her parents.Which turns out great. But when Mikes girlfriend comes up things are the opposite of good. Bad at summarys.Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic!I hope you guys like it!By the way I haven't read the books just watched the shows and read a lot of fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars.**

**Here we go!**

Graduation had gone perfectly. Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and I sat in one row. We were perfectly happy and especially me because today was the day Ezra and I could go out in public, our relationship was legal and we were going to tell our parents about our relationship.

We had graduated wonderfully and were happy. No "A" in our life or dark secrets that could kill us if anybody found out.

"Congrats ladies, we are officially free to make our own choices." squealed an excited Hanna while hugging all of us.

"We graduated Han, we didn't turn 18. We still have to turn 18 so that we can get our freedom and be an actual adult." Spencer laughed.

"Oh who cares? I get to go out with Ezra in public. I am so excited but a little nervous about my parents finding out."

"It will be fine, just text all of us after you tell them and we will meet at the grille tonight at 7. Sound good?

"Thanks Em and we will meet at the grille at 7 because if it doesn't go well I will need support."

We all said our goodbyes and left. I was on my way to Ezra's. We were going to meet before we went to tell my parents. Personally I was really nervous and I don't know what exactly Ezra was feeling right now. So if he was fine I knew I would be fine, but if he wasn't, then I would need to worry a lot. Just then my phone started ringing. It was Ezra.

"Hello" I spoke with a little frustration that I knew Ezra could tell.

"Hey! Are you okay? You don't sound too great."

"Yeah I am fine but a little worried about my parents finding out." Told you he could tell.

"You have nothing to worry about! If anything happens I will be there by your side holding your arm and supporting you in every way imaginable."

"I guess so and you better be and thanks. Your words always help me in my times of need."

"Of course and they are not just words they are actions that I will do for you and only you."

"Thanks and I will see you at your apartment in 2 minutes. Be prepared. Later." And with that I closed by phone. I knew what was coming might be scary but with Ezra by my side I have little to worry. And exactly in 2 minutes I was in front of Ezra's apartment pulling his spare key from under the mat.

"Hey! Ready to get this show on the road?" said a super excited Ezra. How could he be so confident when he might get beat up in the next hour or so."Yeah sure why not." With that we left. The whole car ride was silent Ezra was lost in his thoughts and I was lost in mine. All I could think was I was about to talk to my parents about the boyfriend I have been hiding for almost 3 years now.

We arrived within 15 minutes. I was standing out of the car and on the door steps waiting for Ezra when at last he approached the door steps and rang the doorbell."Nervous" he said and all I simply did was nod.

"Hello Aria. I saw your keys in the house and I knew you forgot them today." Ella said laughing. "Aria, what is Mr. Fitz doing here, not that I mind but schools over and I don't think we arranged to meet." Ella asked curiously.

"We have to tell you something" I mumbled loud enough for her to hear while Ezra just stood still like if he found out something shocking. "Well come in first. I don't want to talk to you guys on the doorsteps. We went inside and sat down not sure what to say or do next."Byron can you come down for a talk that we are having with Mr. Fitz and Aria." Ella politely asked.

"Ok "said a tired Byron."So what's up?"

Ezra and I both held our hands and said "We are dating. It's almost been 3 years. I am sorry I didn't tell you, I was just scared of what you might think or what you would have done. I am just really sorry."

"What" yelled an overprotective father?" You mean to tell me you two have been dating for 3 years and you haven't told anybody! Did you do it with her! Did you?" and with that Byron got up and punched Ezra.

**So how do you like it? Please read and review ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my first fanfic!I hope you guys like it!By the way I haven't read the books just watched the shows and read a lot of fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars.**

**Here we go!**

Graduation had gone perfectly. Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and I sat in one row. We were perfectly happy and especially me because today was the day Ezra and I could go out in public, our relationship was legal and we were going to tell our parents about our relationship.

We had graduated wonderfully and were happy. No "A" in our life or dark secrets that could kill us if anybody found out.

"Congrats ladies, we are officially free to make our own choices." squealed an excited Hanna while hugging all of us.

"We graduated Han, we didn't turn 18. We still have to turn 18 so that we can get our freedom and be an actual adult." Spencer laughed.

"Oh who cares? I get to go out with Ezra in public. I am so excited but a little nervous about my parents finding out."

"It will be fine, just text all of us after you tell them and we will meet at the grille tonight at 7. Sound good?

"Thanks Em and we will meet at the grille at 7 because if it doesn't go well I will need support."

We all said our goodbyes and left. I was on my way to Ezra's. We were going to meet before we went to tell my parents. Personally I was really nervous and I don't know what exactly Ezra was feeling right now. So if he was fine I knew I would be fine, but if he wasn't, then I would need to worry a lot. Just then my phone started ringing. It was Ezra.

"Hello" I spoke with a little frustration that I knew Ezra could tell.

"Hey! Are you okay? You don't sound too great."

"Yeah I am fine but a little worried about my parents finding out." Told you he could tell.

"You have nothing to worry about! If anything happens I will be there by your side holding your arm and supporting you in every way imaginable."

"I guess so and you better be and thanks. Your words always help me in my times of need."

"Of course and they are not just words they are actions that I will do for you and only you."

"Thanks and I will see you at your apartment in 2 minutes. Be prepared. Later." And with that I closed by phone. I knew what was coming might be scary but with Ezra by my side I have little to worry. And exactly in 2 minutes I was in front of Ezra's apartment pulling his spare key from under the mat.

"Hey! Ready to get this show on the road?" said a super excited Ezra. How could he be so confident when he might get beat up in the next hour or so."Yeah sure why not." With that we left. The whole car ride was silent Ezra was lost in his thoughts and I was lost in mine. All I could think was I was about to talk to my parents about the boyfriend I have been hiding for almost 3 years now.

We arrived within 15 minutes. I was standing out of the car and on the door steps waiting for Ezra when at last he approached the door steps and rang the doorbell."Nervous" he said and all I simply did was nod.

"Hello Aria. I saw your keys in the house and I knew you forgot them today." Ella said laughing. "Aria, what is Mr. Fitz doing here, not that I mind but schools over and I don't think we arranged to meet." Ella asked curiously.

"We have to tell you something" I mumbled loud enough for her to hear while Ezra just stood still like if he found out something shocking. "Well come in first. I don't want to talk to you guys on the doorsteps. We went inside and sat down not sure what to say or do next."Byron can you come down for a talk that we are having with Mr. Fitz and Aria." Ella politely asked.

"Ok "said a tired Byron."So what's up?"

Ezra and I both held our hands and said "We are dating. It's almost been 3 years. I am sorry I didn't tell you, I was just scared of what you might think or what you would have done. I am just really sorry."

"What" yelled an overprotective father?" You mean to tell me you two have been dating for 3 years and you haven't told anybody! Did you do it with her! Did you?" and with that Byron got up and punched Ezra.

**So how do you like it? Please read and review! **

**This is the next chapter of my new story. I think you guys will be shocked a bit by all the twists and turns. So here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL!**

"Dad, what the hell! What's wrong with you? Why did you just punch the man I am in love with? I know you're angry but calm down! I don't care if you will accept him or not because he loves I and I love him. Nothing will stop us from being a couple and loving each other." I stood up and screamed as loud as I could when Ezra, Mom, Dad, and Mike started laughing.

"What is wrong with you people?" I couldn't believe what was happening. My love of my life just got punched by my dad and now is laughing along with my mom, dad, and mike. "Will someone please explain to me why you guys are laughing?" I practically screamed my head off to get their attention.

"Byron why don't you tell our little Aria why we are laughing so hard." Ezra said while trying to contain his laughter.

"Well, it all started out when one day I was going to Hollis and I saw you and Ezra kissing in your car. So after work I told your mother and we were kind of confused why our daughter would be kissing her English teacher."

"Ok. Continue on with this story." I was shocked but wondering why my parents were so calm. This couldn't be happening. My parents being so calm about my relationship with my teacher, unbelievable.

"So then" Ezra picked up with the story."Your father and mother called me saying we should meet up. So we arranged that we would meet up at dinner at that fancy restaurant in front of my house."

"We told him about what he had seen and he told us about your relationship. Then we told him we were fine with it but don't tell Aria that we know and he agreed." Mom said laughing.

"Then they told me to wait after graduation to tell you and said we would prank you and pretend like your parents were all mad.

"So you guys aren't mad and ok with it? Why? And Ezra Fitz, how dare you keep that from me? I curiously asked while watching them all giggle.

"Well it was hard to keep it from you and they all betted that I couldn't keep it for a month straight but I did."

"Plus sweetie we haven't told you this but your story is our story." Mom said while glancing over to my dad.

"Huh!" was all I could say.

"Well what we said is true and we thought you would be as happy as we were at that moment in life. You see our parents didn't approve at our relationship and we didn't want you to go to the same trouble we did as teenagers." Dad said.

"Wow. Intense but cool. Thank you guys I can't believe you guys approve. I love you so much." I hugged all of them."Mile, your cool with all of this and when did you find out?"

"Well I sorta kinda found out a month ago when mom and dad were talking about you and Mr. Fitz. So I asked them and they told me and told me to keep it a secret from you. So I that's how I figured it out. And now to celebrate there shall be ice cream cake which I just bought from Dunkin Doughnuts"

He brought out the cake and we all started talking and cutting the cake and eating it until mike says" Now that we have met your boyfriend Aria, it is time to meet my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? You have a girlfriend? Since when? Who would be stupid enough to go out with you? No offense but who?

"Come on in, they are ready to meet you." Mike said with a happy little boy grin of his. I couldn't help but I knew I was gonna tease him and his girlfriend for the rest of my life. And then came in his girlfriend. She looked familiar and then I realized who it was and looked over to Ezra who had his mouth open.

"This is Jackie Molina, my girlfriend." Mike said.

"Jackie" was all Ezra could barely make out with his voice and all I could do was just stare with my mouth opened wide.

**So guys how do you like. Were you guys shocked? Anyway please tell anyone you know to read and review! Thanks!Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for updating but I have exams and I have to study. But school's out on Wednesday so then I can basically update every day. I got a lot of reviews saying you guys didn't like Jackie and Mike, so I took it under a little consideration but not much because I was going to break them up in this chapter anyway. Thanks for the reviews.**

"J-Jackie" Ezra stuttered.

"Ezra, Aria, and Mrs. And Mr. Montgomery" she said with a smirk.

"Uh, hi" I managed to say. Ezra just stood there in shock. My mom and dad noticed the awkwardness and started talking to Jackie.

"Mike, Jackie how long have you guys been going out for and where, when, why, and how did this happen? My parents asked them in unison.

"Well we met at the mall when I went with my friends, it happened a week ago and why is because we both got a connection. We started dating 5 days ago and she wanted to meet you guys so I said that because I knew aria was going to introduce her boyfriend I could introduce my girlfriend as well on the same day."

"Mike, I am happy for you but she is about ten years older than you. Doesn't that bother you?" my mother asked curiously.

"Well no mom, Aria and Ezra have a 7 year difference. A couple of more years of age difference won't do anything." He said a little angrily.

"Aria, can I talk to you for a minute? Ezra asked still in shock. "Um, yeah, sure, let's step outside." I told him. We stepped outside and he exploded with questions."Did you know about this? About Mike and Jackie dating? Did you?"

"Ezra, no I didn't. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend. Little did I know his girlfriend was your ex-fiancé? You do believe me right?"

"Of course I do, it's just a little hard for me to go through this. I mean think about it, did you think this could have ever happened? Your brother dating my ex-fiancé?" he said while looking puzzled.

"Let me try talking to Mike or Jackie, by the look on her face I don't think she is dating Mike because she likes him. She may be using him." I went back inside and called Jackie first to actually try to talk to her and find out if she really does like him." Jackie, can I talk to you for a minute?" I called to her and she nodded. We went upstairs to my room and she sat down on my bed and waited for me to come sit down but I was perfectly fine standing up.

"So Jackie, you are dating my little brother Mike?" She simply nodded but as I was going to start saying something else she interrupted me.

"Look bitch, I am not dating you brother because I like him. I was dating him to get information."

"What information would you get from my brother?" I said but in a little shock from what she just said.

"I heard some younger slut was dating my Ezra. I wanted to confirm it and since Mike was that younger slut's brother I could get that information from him."

"So you are using my younger brother and from what I know you broke your engagement from him. So he is not your Ezra anymore, he is Mine! I practically yelled.

"Yes, your right but he will be mine soon. Just wait and see." She said with a smirk and then disappeared from my room. I couldn't believe what a bitch she was and the jealousy that was enraging from me. I went downstairs and asked where Mike was. "He went outside with Jackie to talk about something. I am not really sure what though." My dad said while looking out the window.

I had to talk to Mike to tell him to break up with Jackie. I couldn't let him be used. My mom saw me pacing back and forth waiting for Mike and she walked over and put a hand on my shoulder."Honey, what's wrong?" my mom asked concerned.

"I don't think Jackie is the girl for Mike. He deserves better and Jackie is nothing compared to what he deserves. I think he is being used." I told my mom.

"I know honey. Your dad and I have the same feeling."

Mike walked in and said" Jackie broke up with me. She said all she wanted from me was to get some information and now that she has it she doesn't want anything to do with me. I am going up to my room. I don't want to eat and don't come in my room for a while. I need to be alone." He said and then walked up the stairs and slammed the door.

"I think I might be going now" Ezra said. "It was great to meet you again Mrs. and Mr. Montgomery. I will call you later Aria. I need to get some sleep. Today has been a long day." And with that he left.

It was now 6:30 and I had to meet up with Spenc, Em, and Hanna at the Grille at 7. I started getting ready and told my parents where I was going. I put on a pink frilly dress with pink wedges and left.

**So guys how do you like it? Anyway you guys happy no more Jackie and Mike. Ok so Mike will get another girlfriend but it's someone made up. Please read review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I have been reading a lot of Big Time Rush stories and I love Kendall and Logan. Plus did any of you watch The Nine Lives of Chloe King. That show is epic and alek is mine. Now let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

I arrived at the grille at exactly seven and I could see Spencer, Hannah, and Emily through the window at the table in the left corner of the large room. I walked in and told the waitress my friends were in there. I went into the large room and waved at Spencer who was waving back.

"Hey!" I said while sitting down.

"So, how did it go with Fitzy and your parents?" Hannah squealed when Spencer and Emily started giggling.

"Well at first it went great. Turns out my parents and Mike knew about us and Ezra and them made a secret plan. I couldn't believe him. But I was curious why my parents were ok with it. My parents said that was the exact same story of their lives and their parents weren't ok. So they said they wanted my life to be great and not have to go to some troubles so they agreed to him."

"Great, now let's hear about my life. I have to tell you guys something." Hannah said form being loud to whispering.

"Hold on there, Hannah. I am not finished yet." I still had to tell them about Jackie.

"Well hurry up, Aria." said an annoyed Hannah. I could see Spencer and Emily were laughing while Hannah was glaring at them which caused them both to shut up.

"Ok ok, so then apparently Mike wanted to introduce his girlfriend. I was shocked. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend. It turns out that his girlfriend was Jackie. I couldn't believe him. Out of all the girls he chose her. So then I went and talked to Jackie because the whole time she was glaring at both me and Ezra. I found out she wanted to date him because some girl was going out with her Ezra and she wanted to know who this girl was. She had heard it was Mike's sister form somewhere. I don't know where though but she was the one who broke it with him. I couldn't believe her. She then went downstairs and broke up with him."

"Damn" Spencer said with a shock look.

"Intense" said Emily. "I wish my parents were cool like that. I mean my dad is, but mom, can't even think I am her daughter because I'm gay."

"It will get easier. She is probably just taking some time with it."

"Thanks Spencer." Emily said while Spence just nodded.

"Now, on to my life finally." Hannah said while grinning slyly.

I started laughing and Spencer and Emily just joined in and when Hannah got a little angry we all stopped.

"Is everything alright Han?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Ok so you guys know Caleb and I are together and that we had it."

"Yeah" Emily replied.

"Well I am p-pregnant." Hannah said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh My God! I am so happy for you" I squealed.

"Well I am happy for you as well and when did you find out?" Spence asked.

"I went to the doctor's today after school because I kept throwing up in the morning and my mom heard. So she made an appointment after school. I didn't know until I got home. I went there and I found out. Surprisingly my mom was extremely happy."

"Great, you must be really happy. Hey, did you tell Caleb yet? Emily asked while raising one eyebrow. I still didn't know how she did that. I tried but it made me look like an idiot.

"Well, I have to call him and tell him. But I wanted you guys to know first."

"Awwww!" Spence, Em, and I said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hannah replied with a smirk.

"Well I am happy to tell you are not alone" Spencer said with a wide grin.

"Excuse me. Did I hear you tell Hannah that you are pregnant as well?" I asked to Spencer.

"Yeah" Spencer said with a nervous expression.

"Wow. Well when did you find out?" Hannah questioned.

"Today, as well as you and I kind of saw you there but I think you didn't see me. You were leaving. My parents don't know. Toby went with me. We are really happy." Replied a happy Spencer.

"Wow!" Emily said.

"Well I am happy for both of you. Now Emily, do you have anything to say or is that all for today?" I asked hoping she would say nothing more. I couldn't handle all this.

"Nope, well, yeah no." She said while trying to think.

"Well I have had a weird day so I am going home and into bed." I said as I got up and all the other girls followed. We payed the bill at the front and walked out of the restaurant.

"Later guys I will text you later" I said and walked into my car and drove home. I arrived at home in 15 minutes. I walked in my home to see everybody was in their room. I put my bag down in my room and went to my parent's room to find they were sleeping. I went to my bathroom and got changed into some shorts and a sweatshirt. I climbed into bed and thought of what had happened today.

Hannah and Spencer were pregnant. I was fine with Ezra but what about Jackie. Will she be back? All these thoughts were wondering in my head. I was drained by all the thoughts and fell asleep. Hoping tomorrow would be a little easier.

**So how did you guys like it. Please read and review. Oh and I think this is one of me longest chapters. I wrote 1000 words in like an hour. Record break! For me at least.**


	5. Chapter 5

Time passes by so fast. It feels like I just uploaded a chapter, anyway since its Saturday I decided you guys should get a treat for the weekend. So I brought up something for Emily in this chapter because I got a review saying something should happen to her. So far I don't think I am going to make aria pregnant. If you guys feel I should let me know. By the way thanks for all the reviews guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything.

On to the story!

It has been two weeks since I have learned that my parents are ok with my relationship with Ezra. Two weeks since I have learned Jackie is in town and was my brother's girlfriend and that she may try to steal Ezra from me. But she hasn't been heard from since that night. Plus I have known for two weeks that 2 of my best friends are pregnant. This information has been in my head for two weeks and is driving me crazy.

It's 3:30 pm and I am lying here in my room on my bed thinking of what's going on in my life when I get a text.

From: Emily

I need you guys to meet me at 4 at the Starbucks by the mall. It is important and exciting!

From: Aria

Alright I shall be there.

I quickly sent the reply and went to my bathroom to get cleaned up and then headed downstairs after grabbing my purse and my cell phone."Hey mom" I yelled while going downstairs.

"Yes sweetie. I am in the kitchen making cupcakes. Your favorite ones."

"Oh well thanks mom and I am going to go meet the girl at Starbucks. I thought I would just let you know."

"Ok sweetie just be back before dinner. I am going to have the cupcakes ready after dinner but I will need your help"

"Alright mom" I yelled as walking through the front door. I got into my car and thought I should probably tell Ezra I am going to visit him after so I texted him.

I drove to Starbucks and spotted my friends sitting at the corner table inside. I walked in and went to where they were sitting."Hey, what's up Em?" I said as I sat down.

"Well..um I am moving out of my house. Maya and I are getting our own apartment. My dad and her mom are paying for some of it and we are paying for more than half of it." she said grinning.

"Wow!" Hanna exclaimed.

"When did that happen?" Spencer asked.

"Well I talked to Dad about Mom and he said that if we wanted to get our own apartment we were most welcome to. So I asked Maya and she asked her mom whom also happened to like that idea. So they are helping Maya and me get an apartment." she said still smiling.

"I'm so happy for you! This is great! Wait, does your mom know?" I asked.

"Umm...well my dad said that he would tell my mom. So I don't have to worry about a thing, but I still am. I mean she already treats me like I'm nothing to her cause I am gay. So, what would she say if she found out I am living with Maya. I'm scared to think of what she would do."

"Em, nothing is going to happen. Ok, your dad said he would handle your mom. So you have nothing to worry about. Understand?" Hanna said trying to comfort her while Spencer and I rubbed her back.

"Yeah. So...Hanna what's with your cravings?" Emily questioned while looking from her 3 cups of coffee and 4 different types of pastries to her.

"It's called pregnancy. I just can't wait to get this sucker out!" she stated while pointing to her stomach.

"Han, it's been two weeks. Not even a month and your complaining about the baby. It doesn't even have legs or arms yet. What the hell are we going to do you?" I said chuckling which made Spencer and Emily as well chuckle.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling he is a boy." she said smiling and looking down.

"Hanna! Two weeks! That's it. You cannot base this information upon two weeks. At least give it three months or four to determine the gender of this baby." Emily exclaimed giggling.

"I don't care. He is making me eat so much and he is making me get fat for him."she said getting angry.

"You should have thought of that before having sex." I mumbled."So, Spence...are you having cravings as well or is it just Hanna?" I said laughing while Hanna glared at me.

"Well for me it's really nothing so far. But Toby says I am a lot more annoying. Like I command a lot of things from him." she shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her coffee.

"Ok" I said sarcastically and nodded my head.

"Aria, what's up with you and Ezra lately? Any news?" Emily asked.

"Nothing really. I mean I am not pregnant or anything. But he just seems to be distracted lately and i don't know why. I keep thinking that there is something that he is not telling me so I ask him but he convinces me nothing is going on."

"Why don't you get a spy on him?" Hanna said.

"Hanna, I love you and all, but I am not getting your advise on this. Remember what happened last time?" I questioned her.

"Yeah but you found out the truth at the end. So, what's the matter?" she asked annoyed.

"Because Han, I listened to Spence and Emily's advise after yours and it turned out better." I said. "Which reminds me I have to meet him in fifteen minutes."

"Go get your man!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Haha! Yeah, go!" Spencer responded.

I looked at Em and she gave me an approving nod. I got up and hugged all my friends and rushed to my car. I didn't want to be late for Ezra. Well, to think about it, I never wanted to be late for my Ezra.

I drove and got there within 10 minutes. I happily got out and walked to his apartment. I knocked and after nobody answered the door, so I got the key under his mat and opened the door.

I heard the shower on and decided that I should clean up a little. Though there was little to clean there still was some. After fifteen minutes, when everything was all done, his phone wrung. I picked his phone up to see there was five unread texts from Jackie.

"Why would Jackie be texting him?" I asked my self.

I then read through all of them. The first one said 'Answer me!'. The second one said 'Ezra Fitz we need to talk.'.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I asked myself in my mind.

I read the third one which said 'Does Aria know?'

The fourth one stated 'I'll tell her one way or another.' What the hell is she talking about?

The fifth one I read over and over again. It wasn't possible. I read it again and again. It said 'Ezra I am pregnant'. No!

She couldn't be pregnant. At least not with Ezra. But then why was she texting him. All these thoughts making were making me crazy. I need to think this over. But first thing was I needed to get out of here. I heard the shower turn off so I raced out of his apartment and ran into my car.

I got into the car and as soon as I sat down tears were coming out of my eyes. I couldn't help it. Not after what I just found out. I drove back and went straight into my room ignoring the calls my mom was giving me.

After a good hour of crying I went to the bathroom and found my eyes poofy and pink and face was strained with tears. My mom then came into my room and looked at me.

"Honey, is everything alright?" she asked.

"I don't know, Mom. I just don't know." I said tears again pouring out of my eyes. I went and laid down on my bed and she followed. I stuffed my face into a pillow and she sat down beside me.

"What happened? Is everything alright between you and Ezra? Did you to get into a fight?" she started bombarding me with all these questions that I did not want to answer at the moment. I simply nodded and she understood a bit because she sat there and stroke my hair telling me everything will be alright.

"Mom, did I miss dinner and the cupcakes?" I asked her.

"Well, you were up here for an hour and I assumed you didn't want to eat right then so I saved you some food and two cupcakes." she smiled at me and I thanked her with a smile back.

"I can bring your food up if you want? Mike is out on a date with that childhood friend of his Chelsea and Dad is going to be working late today. So it's just you and me tonight!"

"That would be great Mom." she nodded and left the room to get me my food. I looked at my phone and there were 7 text messages from Ezra and 5 different messages from the girls.

I shut off my phone so I wouldn't get any messages or calls from anybody for the night. I then waited for my mom to bring the food. She came back after ten minutes with water and chicken with rice. "Eat this first and then I will bring you the cupcakes. By the way nobody except for you and me know that there are cupcakes in the house. Mike left in a hurry and your Dad isn't back yet." she laughed a little and I joined into her laughter as well.

I ate the food as quickly as I could so I could get the cupcakes. My mom chuckled and sat by me through out the whole time of me eating. After I was done eating she took my food downstairs and came back with one cupcake.

"Thank you Mom. For everything." I appreciated her.

"It's what I am here for." she nodded her head and left the room. I took out my computer and went to Google. I typed 'Princess Diaries' and clicked the link to watch the movie on Megavideo.

After about thirty minutes I was really tired. My eyes were drooping and I was constantly yawning. I turned off my computer and let sleep over take me.

Wahooooo! After like a month or two I finally updated. So i am really sorry that I didn't update but like I had things going on in life and plus I had writers block! That block got over when I found out my 6th grade crush who happened to like me back who also moved away or something in the summer of 6th grade is going to my school! So I am super ecstatic! Hehehehhehehehe! By the way I know there are a lot of people reading this and so whoever is please review! It means a lot to me! Plus I am sorry for any grammatically errors!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! HAHA! Ok so I know I haven't update in a long time and that is because I am now going to school and I am a freshman who now gets homework! And may I tell you there is a big change from middle to high school! Anyways thank you to all my reviewers and I will try to update more often!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any movies or songs I may name in this chapter or story!**

"Open the door Aria!" I heard Spencer knocking loudly on my door.

"No I don't want to talk to anybody right now! Just leave me alone!" I yelled back.

"Aria, open this door now or I will go to talk to Ezra right now! Your mom told us something happened and she is worried sick! Open this door!"

I got out of my bed and went to open the door. Hanna was about to kick the door right when I opened but instead she sent her foot in the air.

They led me to my bed and sat down beside me. "Aria, what happened?" Emily asked in a soft voice.

I thought back to what happened the day before and tears threatened to fall down. I let them fall and closed my eyes shut. "I don't think I can talk about." I responded with my voice hoarse.

"It's okay. You don't have to. You want to watch a movie?" Spencer asked. She rubbed my back and I looked up to find Hanna getting some movies out of her bag.

"I got Princess Diaries 1 and 2, Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, Megamind and Burlesque!" she replied after a minute of reading all the movie names.

"Han, why Megamind?" Emily asked skeptically.

"Cause Caleb has a brother who wanted to watch it. So Caleb, Jack and I watched it together and turned out it was a great movie." Hanna replied instantly.

"Hanna, can I speak to you outside?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah" she replied and both got off my bed, and left the room.

"I wonder what that was about!" I let out a sigh and looked over to Em who was staring at the one of the discs. "Em, do you want to watch Megamind?" I asked and saw her shyly nodding. "Here, let's watch it on my computer." I said and she came and sat by me.

"Hey, we got to go! Doctor appointments!" Spencer said and left with Hanna by her side.

"Aria, you know I am always here right? And you can tell me anything!" Emily said as we started watching the movie.

"Yeah Em, I just have to think this out before I can tell anybody." I sighed once again and resumed watching the movie.

About half way through the movie, I paused it and took a look at Em. I need to tell her, I thought.

"Tell me when your ready." Em said quietly. I nodded my head and opened my mouth to speak but shut it. I tried once more but couldn't get the words right.

"I think Ezra may have cheated on me by Jackie." I said and tears were already coming out of my eyes.

"Wha-what?" Ok…. explain everything that happened and what led you to these suspicions." Emily said a little hesitantly.

"Well ok…so I went to his apartment after we met yesterday just to say hi. When I got there he was in a shower, so I started to clean up a little. In the middle his phone got a text and I ignored it but after I was done he got another one. So I took his phone and it said five messages from Jackie." I stopped suddenly because I couldn't go on anymore. Tears were now falling fast and all I could think of were those dreadful text messages from Jackie.

Emily rubbed my back, murmuring "Everything will be alright.", while my head was on her lap. I wiped my tears but knew there were going to be more when I would tell her the rest. I sat up and she got a tissue for me. After handing it to me, I started again "There was more to more to those texts, Em." I replied quietly.

"Don't rush yourself. Tell me when you are ready." I nodded as to say 'I am ready'.

"When I opened his texts, I found them all unread. I started reading the first one that read 'Answer me!' while the second one said 'Ezra Fitz we need to talk'." I stopped to get another tissue for the tears that were coming out and the ones I knew were going to come when I told her the last one.

Emily nodded and I resumed "I opened the next one 'Does Aria know?" it read. I started wondering all these crazy thoughts but waited until I read all of them" Emily replied by saying "Go on."

"Well, the next one stated ' I'll tell her one way or another', but the last one was what kind of made my suspicions true." I said while wiping some more tears away.

"The last one was the worst Em. It read…" I paused for a moment and continued " 'I am pregnant.' I don't know what to do Em. What if it's Ezra's baby. And if he is cheating on me why wouldn't he tell me? I mean it is hard for someone to tell their girlfriend they are cheating on them, but Em why not just break up with me? I didn't even think Ezra would do that. I just don't know what to do. What I feel like doing right now and forever is to just lay in bed and watch TV." My rant finally stopped and I looked up to Emily who had her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Are you sure it's Ezra's?" She was still clearly in shock.

"Em…I don't even know." I sighed and laid down with my eyes closed as Emily did the same.

Meanwhile with Hanna and Spencer…

"Hanna, are you sure about this?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, Spencer we need to talk to Ezra and see what actually happened considering Aria is not telling us." Hanna replied sharply after answering her question for the fifth time.

"I just don't feel good about this. I mean I was thinking maybe after she explained to us we would go to him and ask him. Not now!"

"Spence, relax. I will ask him everything and you will be my buddy and I am sure you will have some questions as well. And besides, you looked at Aria. She was a complete wreck. We are doing this for her own good." Hanna retorted feeling completely frustrated.

"I hope this goes well." Spencer mumbled under her breath.

After 15 minutes of driving they finally arrives at Ezra's apartment. They went up to his apartment and knocked three times before he answered the door.

"Girls!" he said in shock while Hanna stood smirking, with an eager Spencer standing beside her.

**So guys! What do you think? I feel rather proud of myself. And I promise I will update more often! And eeeeep! My birthday is on Saturday! I cant wait! Hehehhehehe and to all those silent readers please review, it means a lot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Hahaha! I am updating earlier than usual! Wahooo!Hahah ok so thank you for all the reviews! I want to thank .dreamers and harrylovesginny09 for my great reviews. I also want to thank itssanta. Ok so, you guys are going to like what I am going to do with this story! I am actually quite proud of myself.**

Previously:

"Girls!" he said in shock while Hanna stood there smirking, with Spencer eagerly standing beside her.

Present:

"Hello Ezra! How you been?" Hana asked smugly while smirking. Spencer stood beside her with a similar face to Hanna's.

"Um...hello. I'm fine. What can I do for you?" Ezra asked skeptically.

"We need to ask you some questions." Spencer said while Hanna added "Privately and inside." quickly.

He motioned for them to come inside and they did. Hanna and Spencer stood by the coach as Ezra closed the door, walked to the coach, and sat down.

"Sit." Ezra spoke after two minutes of awkward silence. "So, what do you need to ask?" he said while getting the girls some water.

"What happened between Aria and you?" Hanna asked without hesitation.

"I am not sure actually. I wanted to talk to you about that. I have been texting her and calling her but she won't pick up." he sighed and looked at Spencer and giving her a look saying 'Help me!'

"Look, Ezra tell us what happened exactly. Aria right now, is sitting with Emily looking like she got ran over by a truck. We don't know what exactly happened or why she is crying and that's why we are here. We need to ask you why she is in this state because she won't talk to us and clearly she is not talking to you so something must have happened." Spencer concluded.

"Girls, I don't even know. I have been trying to call her, talk to her, text her but she won't talk to me at all. I even went to her house and asked her mom to see what happened but her mom won't say anything to me either. She told me to go back home and wait for her. I am so confused. Why won't she talk to me? What did I do?" he asked with a voice so hoarse Hanna and Spencer could barely understand.

Hanna opened her mouth to say something until both, Hanna and Spencer, got texts from Emily. They both looked at each other and then Ezra. Ezra was sitting there and staring at his phone so they both read their texts.

'Ezra is getting texts from Jackie. Jackie's pregnant. Aria is sleeping but she told me all about it. She cried her heart out and is really upset. Hurry back!'

The text from Emily shocked both Hanna and Spencer. None of them thought Ezra would ever do that to Aria. They all knew he loved her as much she loved him. Hanna was angry while Spencer was sitting there thinking 'What the hell is happening?'

"Ezra" Spencer said which made Ezra look up from his phone. "What's going on with Jackie and you?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I told Aria so many times nothing was ever going to happen between Jackie and I. Is this why she isn't talking to me?" he asked both girls who sat there with a worried expression.

"Why would you not tell her your cheating on her Ezra? Why would you make Jackie pregnant?" Hanna asked exasperated by the text message.

"I…wait what? There is nothing going on between Jackie and I. Jackie is just a slut and from what I know and I haven't even slept with her in the past 5 years. Even if she is pregnant, then she and her baby can go to hell. Because I for one love Aria too much to ever do that to her. You guys should know that." Ezra took his phone and threw it on the ground, where the phone broke into pieces.

"Ezra, we believe you. But explain those text messages. She saw them from her own eyes. She looks like a walking zombie. You have to go to her and explain." Spencer sighed and looked at Hanna who gave her a disappointed look.

"Fine. Let's go. I can't wait any longer. She needs to know now." Ezra picked up his wallet and put it in his pocket. Hanna and Spencer also got up, picked up their bags and went to their car.

Hanna and Spencer drove in silence with Ezra following behind them. After 10 minutes, they arrived at Aria's house. "Should we all go in or only Ezra?" Spencer asked.

"Both. She can't run from him, and I know she will." Hanna answered. The two got out of the car to find Ezra waiting on the front porch of Aria's house. They walked to the front porch and opened the door. Ezra following silently behind the two, they went upstairs. Outside of Aria's room, they stopped.

"Wait, out here. We will call you in she is ready." Spencer stated and he nodded in acknowledgement.

Hanna turned the doorknob and walked in with Spencer following closely behind.

Aria's point of view:

I awoke to the sound of someone entering the room. I looked up to see Emily sitting beside me and Spencer and Hanna walking in.

"How were the doctor appointments?" I asked rubbing my eyes the sleep out of my eyes while Hanna and Spencer both stared sheepishly at the floor.

"What's going on?" I asked hesitantly.

"Somebody wants to talk to you." Spencer mumbled barely loud enough for me to hear.

"And…" I replied, waiting for them to continue.

Emily moved and whispered something in Hanna's ear to which she nodded. "Aria, hold on for one moment. We will be right back." Emily gave me a small smile and left with Hanna and Spencer.

'What the hell are they talking about?' I thought to myself. I looked around my room and saw a bunch of tissues crumpled and spread all around my bed, floor, and room. 'Did I really cry that much?' I thought again.

I laid my head down on my pillow and thought about how in a couple of weeks my life was a rollercoaster. I heard my door open and close. I turned my head to see Ezra Fitz in my room.

I couldn't breathe or talk. I couldn't move or even think about what was going on. All I knew was I was sitting there, mouth and eyes wide opened, barely breathing, and Ezra Fitz standing looking at me.

**Wahoo! I updated in one week! Exactly one week! Please review! It means a lot! By the way I am sorry It is really a pretty short chapter and my other story is super long! Aahaha! Please review! It means a lot!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you so much for all my reviewers! Especially .dreamers, itssanta, and harrylovesginny09! I love you guys a bunch! As I have told Harrylovesginny09, this story is very different from all the others! I hope I can update more frequently but I have a bunch of schoolwork! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**_

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked after a couple minutes of pure silence.

"Aria, you have to listen to me! I came here to-"

"No! No! Get out! I don't want to see you! I can't talk to you! I just can't!" I sobbed quietly and looked away. What was I going to do? The love of my life was standing in front of me, the one who broke my heart, and was now trying to explain to me what was happening. I wanted him to go away and yet he was moving closer to me.

"Aria, I am not leaving you! I never had sex with Jackie. She is just a two timing bitch who wants what she wants no matter what. She will go to any distance! And she proved that by trying to break you and me up." He came close and put a hand on my shoulder. I tried moving his hand away but I knew deep inside that I wanted his hand on my shoulder. I knew I wanted him to comfort me and tell me everything was all right. And that was exactly what he was doing.

"Aria, I love you way too much. I can't possibly ever do such a thing like that. You should know that. I know Jackie will go to distances, but you need to trust me." He sat down and pulled me in his lap. I nodded and buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too." I whispered and he pulled me into a deep and emotion full kiss. His soft lips moving against mine. Our tongues dancing like a mating ritual. I removed my lips and we both stared into each other's eyes, panting, and trying to catch our breaths. "I absolutely am positive I can't live without that." He whispered in my ear.

I giggled and we both got up. I knew the girls would be listening so I opened the door, which made Hanna fall, then Spencer, and Emily standing there smiling. I laughed a bit and offered Hanna and Spencer a hand, which they both took gladly.

"So now that we all are happy again, can we please go out and eat something? I am starving and I don't think little Ryan can handle without food either." Hanna said while rubbing her stomach.

"Ryan?" Ezra asked while raising one of his eyebrows.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Hanna and Spencer are pregnant!" I said happily, while Spencer and Hanna gave small shy smiles to Ezra who was clearly in shock.

"P-pregnant? How? When?" Ezra asked obviously in a state of surprise.

"Um…Aria, could you uh maybe uh?" Spencer tried to make words but was failing epically.

"Don't worry I got this." I smiled to Spencer and Hanna. "Um…Em, want to drive Hanna and Spencer to Panera? Ezra and I will meet you there in 15 minutes!" She nodded to which Hanna cried in excitement for food.

After the three left, I looked at Ezra who was sitting on my bed patting his lap for me to sit on. I obeyed and sat on his lap. "Now, would you mind explaining what you mean by the fact that Spencer and Hanna are pregnant?" Ezra said.

I giggled and looked up at the man I love. "Yes, as you know Hanna and Spencer are pregnant. Well, it was the day of graduation, and after we told my parents or actually you guys played that trick on me, I went to the Grill to meet up with the girls. There, did both tell me that they are pregnant. Spencer with Toby, Hanna with Caleb." I stated, as it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"Okay. Um…how many weeks are they now?" Ezra said overwhelmed with the new information.

"Two to three weeks I believe." I replied after thinking for a minute or two.

"Wait…so why did Hanna call the baby Ryan? Don't you have to wait until six months to find the gender?" he asked with an adorable confused expression on his face.

"Knowing this is Hanna we are talking about, you can't really expect anything with the given time. She told me it's a mother's instincts!" I sighed and looked up at Ezra who was still confused and thinking while staring at the floor.

"How about we go and meet the girls now?" I asked and he nodded. I was about to get off when he picked me up and carried me to his car bridal style while I was giggling the whole time.

He sat me down and buckled me in. We then stared into each other's eyes until he gave a quick peck and went to the driver's seat with a happy smile.

I couldn't be happier in my life. Sure, my life was a rollercoaster for the past coupe of weeks, but right now I was happy and had my love sitting right beside me, smiling,

**So I know this was short but I really wanted you guys to have a chapter for this week! I think I might be able to update on Friday but that depends on my reviews! I want to at least hit 70! Please please please! It means a lot! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I am too blame for that fact because I have been a) too lazy and b) I had writers block but I didn't give up! So either way enjoy!**

We reached Panera within 15 minutes. Ezra and I got out of the car and walked inside hand in hand.

People didn't notice us at all and I was content with that. We spotted Hanna, Spencer, and Emily sitting at a booth with their food. They called us over and we went and sat down.

"So….what are you guys gonna do with Jackie?" Hanna asked to which Spence gave a glare to her.

"Hanna, stop being so blunt." Spence said to which I was grateful for.

"I'm not even sure. But from what I suppose is, she's faking her pregnancy." Ezra finished and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"She probably just said it so that Aria and Ezra could break up. I mean well she was after Aria so it does make sense." Emily took another bite of her sandwich and looked at her phone. She immediately had a grin on her face.

"Em…what's up?" Hanna asked who was also looking at her with suspicion.

"We got our apartment! Maya and I can move in this weekend!" She said grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Aw! Yeah! I'm so happy for you!" Spence exclaimed and I nodded.

"Great! I have a place where I can hang and eat more food!" Hanna groaned and rubbed her belly. Emily took glace at Hanna's belly and groaned into her hands.

"Han, not to be mean or anything, but if you come into my apartment and eat, I am going to be out of food 24/7."

"Hey! That's not fair! I'm pregnant! You can't just leave me all alone." Hanna declared in mock horror.

"Han, she's not leaving you. What she's trying to say is, you have your mom and Caleb who will feed you. So don't go all dramatic about all this." Spence chuckled and glanced at Ezra who had an amused expression.

"Well, Spencer you wouldn't know, now would you." Hanna stated as put both her hands under her thighs.

"Hanna! I'm prego too! And yet, I'm not all moody and hungry like you are." Spence crossed her arms and stared down at her food.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Its just this boy right here gives me a lot of stress." She said pointing to her belly. We all laughed and Em stood up to put her food in the garbage but was stopped by Ezra. "Allow me." He said and Emily thanked him and sat down.

"Does he think I'm prego too?" Emily asked me as she sat down and watched Ezra go to the garbage can and drop the food.

"He might. He knows Han and Spence are but he might have gotten confused and thought all of you are." I sighed and we all got up getting ready to leave.

"All right, well mind me but I need to go to Toby! So later guys! Later Ezra!" Spencer added and Ezra waved at her.

"I should get going too. I need to talk to Caleb. Bye guys!" With another wave from Ezra, Em, and I she left.

"I on the other hand, need to go speak to Maya about my new apartment. So I need to go too, but before can I ask you two a favor?" We both nodded in curiousity and let her continue.

"Well since I got my apartment and I can move in this weekend, can you guys help me move in. I would ask Spencer and Hanna but they are both pregnant, so I was thinking you two could help me. Please!" She begged and we both agreed to help her on Saturday.

After I gave a hug to Em and Ezra shook his hand with hers, we all went outside of Panera.

"Bye guys!" Emily said and both waved our hands.

"Looks like it's just you and me!" Ezra noted as we both sat down in his car. "Want to go back to my apartment?"

"Let me just tell my mom and then we can go." I took out my cell and dialed my Mom.

"Hello mom, can I go to Ezra's?"

"I didn't realize you both were together again. But I am all right with it. Just come back home by 11."

"Okay, thanks mom!" I said and hung up my phone.

"So that's a yes?" Ezra concluded and I nodded. The drive was silent other than the radio, which was playing "Where have you been" by Rhianna.

We finally reached his apartment and Ezra and I both got out of the car and walked hand in hand into his apartment. "Have I ever told you this apartment is my favorite place to be?" I asked and he kissed my nose.

"Actually, you haven't before. But I guess I know why." He gestured to the bed and the coach where we had, had passionate make out sessions before. I chuckled and gave him a gentle kiss. "Exactly what I meant."

I plopped down on the coach and so did Ezra with the TV remote and a blanket. I snuggled up beside him as he spread the blanket across the both of us. "Would you care to watch something my dear?" Ezra asked and I giggled.

"As long as I am watching it with you, I don't care what I am watching." He chuckled and pecked my cheek. He then put an arm around me and flipped through the channels. He stopped at TnT where Titanic was coming on. "I always loved this movie. It shows how true love can always find its way. Substance over style." I said and he nodded. I laid my head on his chest and felt relaxed.

I forgot all my worries. No Jackie. Nothing could disturb our peace. I felt my eyes closing and let them, forgetting about the time.

**So I know its short but it's better than nothing! Haha I'm a failure I know. Okay, so I need to ask you guys something! Should I continue this story and make it a full on story or should I cut this story short and make it so that next chapter will be rather long and finish the story? Let me know! Review please!**


End file.
